


Shizatisky Shortie

by Kirionic



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Shizatisky, Stat doesn't belong to me, he belongs to a friend, is this ship literally still sailing, shizou's my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirionic/pseuds/Kirionic
Summary: Just a Shizatisky drabble :V





	Shizatisky Shortie

**Author's Note:**

> hEY REMEMBER THAT SHORT FANFIC I WROTE AND POSTED ON MIIVERSE ABOUT A CERTAIN SHIP CALLED SHIZATISKY LAST YEAR
> 
> WELL IS HERE IN AO3 NOW HAHAHAAH!!!
> 
> Can find the shortie here:  
> https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHlNF1cPag
> 
>  
> 
> Stat belongs to a wonderful friend, Statisky uvu

He's just...amazing. A great fighter, full of mischief yet friendly, cute, I just dont know how. Ever since I met Stat, things changed. I'm sorry, he's just so cool, I couldn't resist! Sure we fight a lot- me chasing him around the plaza with street signs and vending machines, but we're still friends, yet rivals.

A couple months later, I never realized I had these feelings. I didn't know what it is, so I decided to let it slide.  
But, it kind of changed my actions a bit around the black-haired skid- still the normal rivalry fights though. Just felt like wanting to hug him, keeping him in my arms forever, I DON'T KNOW ;_;  
Eh, just let it go.

Another month have passed, and we've been playing a lot of turf wars together when we're available. Most of the time it's full of our friends, sometimes just one or a few. He's improving so quickly, I wonder if he'll ever become more OP than me.

Just thinking about him makes my heart flutter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next day, after a turf war, I went home with him and spent the night there in his house. Did what normal friends do; some sports outside, played some games on the Wii U, etc.  
Just when I was going to the couch to sleep, I noticed that lil' skid was still awake, on his computer. I quietly walked in his room, wrapped my arms around, and let my chin rest on his head. He actually didn't mind, but complained I was heavy. What a weakling! x,D

Morning came, and I was just sleeping on the couch. For some reason, that little flea was awake. I don't know how he's not tired, he slept later than me!!1!  
Anyway, he asked if we could go do a Squad Battle today, but I was too tired. He wouldn't stop bothering me about it, so I told him (if he insists) to make me feel moe. I can't believe that runt succeeded >:/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Going inside the train and finding available seats, we are. There were four empty seats, so we took all of them.  
That insect brought his Heavy Splatling for me to sleep peacefully, wow. I took and cuddled it in my arms, and instead, leaned on him and fell asleep (haha)  
He got upset a little, then just let it slide. He brought his manga and started reading it for distraction.

Once we're halfway to the Inkopolis Plaza, I woke up. I didn't remember where we are for a sec, then I did. Few minutes of silence passed, and all I was doing was staring out the train like a doll.

I don't know what else to do, but being in the train like this with the mischievous inkling immerses me in a special feeling and...I like it..

 

Out of the blue, I tapped his shoulder for him to turn around, and punched his mouth with my own mouth softly. I couldn't resist, I couldn't hold it in longer

"I love you, Stat"


End file.
